


Oh the weather outside is frightful...

by GinnySocks (ginnysocks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnysocks/pseuds/GinnySocks
Summary: There is absolutely no way Daphne Greengrass is in love with Harry Potter. Not even a little bit. Not at all.Except for how she absolutely is.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Oh the weather outside is frightful...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophet_of_troy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/gifts).



> This lovely little bit of fluff was written for the Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020.
> 
> My Secret Santa giftee was [prophet_of_troy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy) and I can only hope I did justice to their wishlist!

Snow blanketed the quidditch pitch and Daphne shivered on her broom, hovering in front of the highest hoop. She cupped her hands around her mouth, blowing warm air across her palms.

A light, pretty snowfall over breakfast had thickened to near blizzard level by the start of the quidditch match. It was the last match before Christmas and no one wanted to call it off. So, after spelling their uniforms to repel the snow, they took to the skies.

That had been two hours ago. If Potter didn’t catch the snitch soon she was going to lose a pinky to frostbite.

At least the eighth years were winning. They’d struggled at first, with four different House styles and Draco and Harry at loggerheads. But once a truce was reached, practices ran smoothly. Dean, Draco, and Mandy found a solid rhythm as chasers and Daphne with blocking nearly every goal they’d easily won their first match against Hufflepuff.

The few goals she missed that game had nothing to do with Harry Potter and how distracting he looked in quidditch leathers.

Nothing at all.

“Oi, Greengrass!” As if her thoughts summoned him, Harry pulled up alongside her with a grin. She felt her cheeks flush and desperately tried to pretend that the warmth that flooded her had nothing to do with the sound of his voice.

“Catch!” Her hands shot up to snag the small object and she looked down at a worn pair of leather gloves in surprise. “Can’t have you dropping the quaffle ‘cause your fingers are frozen.”

“Just keep your eyes on the snitch, Potter.” She replied tartly, pulling the gloves on and trying not to sigh in relief. Harry winked at her and she swallowed hard, pointedly ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

Harry drifted closer down to the ground to circle the goal posts and scan for the snitch. Daphne tore her eyes away to focus on the match, cheering when Draco scored.

A moment later, a flash to her right caught her attention. She looked up to see a bludger crack wide off a beater’s bat and hurtle straight towards Harry.

“POTTER!” She screamed frantically, but the storm was now too strong for him to hear.

The wind didn’t slow the bludger, rather it looked to be picking up speed. Daphne looked at Harry, completely oblivious, took a deep breath and dove.

* * *

Low voices filtered in through the haze of sleep, dragging Daphne slowly back into consciousness. She shifted on the bed and immediately regretted the movement.

 _Everything_ hurt.

When the voices moved closer, Daphne managed a weak “Wha happen’d?”

“You took a nasty hit, you’re in the hospital wing.” A warm hand gently grasped her elbow and helped her sit up.

Daphne finally blinked her eyes open and blinked again when Harry’s worried face swam into focus. Why was Harry- oh, right. The bludger.

“What the hell, Daphne?” The sharp question was at odds with the worry in his voice and she glanced down at her lap.

“It was going to hit you.”

“So you let it hit you instead? Merlin,” He groaned. “I thought I was the reckless one.”

She lifted her shoulder in a small shrug, wincing at the pain it caused, and refused to meet his eyes. She didn’t know what possessed her to act like such a bloody Gryffindor.

Well, that was a lie. She knew, she just didn’t want to admit it.

“You scared the shite out of me. I barely caught you.” His green eyes were wide and his face was pale.

“You caught me?” Daphne looked at him curiously.

“Of course I caught you. I’d always catch you.” A flush of pink had spread across his cheeks and he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, a nervous tick she’d grown all too familiar with over the years.

Oh.

_OH._

“It’s late, I should go.” Harry stood up, but before he could take a step her fingers shot out and grasped his wrist.

“Stay?” She slid over on the bed to make room for him. “Please?”

He stared for a long moment and she was sure her cheeks were just as red as his. Then he kicked off his shoes and slid gingerly into bed next to her and she let herself fall against his side, eyes fluttering clothes his solid warmth.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Daphne felt his chest rumble under her cheek. “Daphne?”

“Mmm?”

“Next time you want my attention, just send an owl?”

Daphne lightly smacked his chest. He caught her hand and pulled it to his lips to place a kiss against her palm. She drifted to sleep with the feel of his lips pressed against her temple and his hand stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ AccioMjolnir ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMjolnir) for being the best beta ever. 💜


End file.
